


Forklifts & Pick Up Lines

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Warehouse, lame cheesy flirty Dean, threats to get fired earn sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to maintain professional etiquette for a job really blows when you just want to blow your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forklifts & Pick Up Lines

Castiel keeps his attention focused on tasks assigned to him in the warehouse, not allowing himself to get caught up in idle chatter that keeps his coworkers from being productive. He, Dean, and Sam took up work as seasonal employees for two reasons: gather information on mysterious happenings within said warehouse, and gain a little extra cash at the same time. Still, Castiel felt that he was obligated to carry out his duties as he had promised his now boss at the time of hire, but keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Sam also did some work but mostly talked to the other workers and did his best to snoop in offices for information. Unlike them, Dean busied himself by goofing off any time the supervisors were out of sight or had their backs turned. He also enjoyed giving Castiel a hard time and getting in his way, teasing him with the worst pick up lines he could come up with. Castiel would be moving a pallet jack and Dean would hop on, "Coulda told me you wanted to jack me off, Cas."

"Dean, once again, please move. That is hazardous behavior."

"I love it when you care about me," Dean smirked as he hopped back off.

"I always care about you, Dean," Castiel replied, not looking back as he kept walking.

Dean would drive the forklift up to Castiel, "Wanna do some forking? How about you hop on for a ride." He waggled his eyebrows, but Castiel only scoffed and turned in a different direction.

Castiel would not admit it, but Dean's antics made him smile and chuckle to himself- only when Dean could not see, of course. He definitely made the day go by more quickly.

Castiel had been dragging a pallet across the floor when a splinter lodged itself under his nail. It was a large enough piece that he was able to pull it out on his own. Unfortunately, a small piece remained and he was unable to pick it out. He cursed and asked where he might find a first aid kit and was told there would be one in a back room at the far end of the warehouse behind an old unused office.

He located the dusty old room and once inside, he looked in drawers and cabinets and finally came upon the small white box that contained bandages, antiseptic, gauze, tweezers and other such things. He took the tweezers out just as he heard the door creak behind him. He turned to see Dean step into the room.  
"Thought I saw you come this way," he said smiling. "Nice job, Cas. Perfect place to fool around at work."

"Dean, I'm simply trying to get this piece of ply wood out-"

Dean grabbed his hand and snatched the tweezers from him. He lifted Castiel's hand so that the afflicted finger was close to his own eyes. With intense focus but equal gentleness, Dean successfully removed the splinter, holding it up in the tweezers for Castiel to see. "Souvenir?"

Castiel took the tweezers from him and put them back into the box after dropping the splinter in a waste basket. When he was shutting the doors of the cabinet he found it in, he felt arms closing around his torso and Dean's body press against his from behind.

"Take the kit back out, Cas," he said in a low voice against Castiel's ear. "We can play doctor."

Castiel shivered and turned sharply, pushing Dean off of him. "Dean, this is a workplace and we are here on a case. You have been very unprofessional and your advancements could easily be reported as sexual harassment," he said sternly, lips tight and blue eyes darkening as his glare burned into Dean.

Dean swallowed hard in surprise. He had not meant to upset Castiel, he just did not like having to keep his hands off him for this long, even if it was just hours, for the sake of professionalism and some grunt-work job. In his own playful, goofy way, he was just trying to let Castiel know he was on his mind. "Jeez, Cas. Sorry, I was just bored. I don't like not being able to touch y-" he was cut off by Castiel shoving him harshly against the wall behind him.

"Dean, if you don't want me telling our superiors of all your careless and delinquent behavior, you'll have to do some special favors for me," his voice was low and gruff and Dean felt it vibrate through him since Castiel now had his chest pressed against his. He felt himself almost instantly go hard. And those eyes! Dean nearly forgot how to breathe under their intensity. Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists in his hands and pinned them up above his head, leaning in close so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. "What'll you do for me to keep my mouth shut, Dean Winchester?" His breath hot on Dean's lips.

"Fuck..." was all Dean was able to articulate before leaning forward and taking Castiel's lips with his own. He kissed him hungrily and Castiel grinded against his hard cock, eliciting a moan. Dean tugged at his wrists and Castiel let go of his grip, grabbing a fistful of hair instead and pulling so that Dean exposed his neck for him.

Castiel worked on Dean's neck; biting, licking, and sucking; enjoying all the sweet sounds and heavy breathing Dean made by his ear. Fingers of one hand found their way under his shirt and rubbed and teased a nipple, causing Dean's body to twitch involuntarily. Meanwhile, Dean did his best to stay focused as his fingers worked at Castiel's belt and pants.

He finally got them undone and shoved his hand into Castiel's boxers, pants falling to the floor at his ankles. Dean gripped him firmly and began to stroke him, swiping a thumb over the slit and smearing precum over the head, now dragging deep moans from Castiel's throat. He pulled back to catch Castiel's lips again. He kissed and nipped at them, sucking on his bottom lip before taking his entire mouth again. He pulled back again, licking slowly and lightly across Castiel's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He stared into Castiel's lust glazed eyes and pulled down at the boxers, bending at the knees to go down with the movement, never looking away from those blue orbs.

He was on his knees now, staring up at Castiel as he grabbed the base of his throbbing cock, licking away at the new beads of precum. Castiel put a hand on Dean's head, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes pleading with him for more. Dean licked up his shaft before wrapping his tongue around him and pushing his dick into his hot mouth.

Castiel moaned loudly and after a few moments, he could feel his legs becoming shaky, knees ready to give in. He put a hand to Dean's shoulder and staggered. Dean let go, a link of saliva connected from his lips to the head of Castiel's cock. He wiped at his mouth and stood, kissing him. Hands at his hips slid down to grasp at Castiel's firm ass. Dean pushed gently to have Castiel shuffle back until the back of his thighs hit the cold metal of a desk.

Castiel lifted himself to sit on it more, hissing at the coldness of it and kicking his pants and boxers the rest of the way off along with his shoes. Dean took hold of him once more, stroking again, Castiel working at the button of Dean's pants now...

Sam had searched most of the offices already and was still unable to find any valuable clues. He worked for minutes at a time and would excuse himself to get some water or use the restroom to go see what he could dig up. He needed Dean and Castiel's help though. Surely the other workers would notice his strange behavior and inquire about it or report it. It was break time now though, and Sam realized he had not seen the other two of the trio for a while. He decided to use his break to do some more clue searching while he munched on a sandwich. He was hungry and he still had to eat right? He walked into a part of the warehouse he had not become acquainted with yet and began to look around. He checked a few doors that only led to closets or filing rooms before stopping short, coming to a door from which he heard some kind of low moaning or groaning, shuffling and short metal grinding noises. He wrapped the sandwich in the paper it was in and tossed it onto a machine to the side, bracing himself as he reached for the doorknob. He looked around quickly and took a deep breath and then pulled the door open...

"O-oh my god," Sam choked out. Dean and Castiel startled and barely looked up in time to catch the shock and horror in Sam's expression. With his eyes screwed shut, he quickly stepped back and shut the door hard. "What the hell?!"

"You should've knocked first, Sammy," Dean's muffled voice came from behind the door, but Sam could tell he was laughing.

"You're in a warehouse during work hours! We're supposed to be looking for leads, not- oh damn it..." Sam said, rubbing at his eyes and forehead as if to erase the image he had just witnessed from his mind.

"My apol-" Castiel started.

"I had to do it, Sam. Cas was going to get me fired if I didn't perform special favors," Dean laughed and Sam heard a smack followed by more laughing.

"Oh please stop," Sam whined and looked towards the sandwich he had cast aside. That other half would be wasted, his appetite suddenly gone. He sighed and shook his head starting to walk away when he heard the previously "mysterious" sounds resume. "No no no no" he said to himself picking up his pace and running from the noises and image that would surely haunt him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> something quick i wrote at the end of last year during some downtime at my seasonal job at a warehouse ;p


End file.
